Journey to the Center of The Earth
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Rose and The Doctor officially tie the knot, Rose starts having dreams of her father that quickly turn into nightmares. At the same time she also finds out that she's pregnant with her first child in the middle of another time war due to the fact that she is part human. Now it's up to her and some other familiar faces to save the world. Sequel to The Man in The Phone Box.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Dreams and Nightmares

The TARDIS started to appear in the parking lot of a grand hotel. A few moments later Mickey, along with the two newlyweds The Doctor and Rose stepped out of it. "I can't believe we're actually here, in Hawaii!" Rose cried with a squeal of excitement.

"Yeah I can't believe it either, instead of enjoying a free vacation I'm stuck being the tin dog and carrying your bags for you,.. _again_." Mickey said.

"Oh c'mon Mickey stop being such a sourpuss! After all this is our honeymoon remember? Besides, it's not like we _forced_ you to do it you volunteered." Rose told him.

"Alright that's enough you two, do I have to separate you guys again?" The Doctor questioned them teasingly.

"Yeah well he started it." Rose muttered as they started walking towards the hotel.

"Yeah, well you're a pain in the ass!" Mickey snapped as The Doctor secretly grinned finding it absolutely adorable that they were acting just like brother and sister. Once they went inside The Doctor checked them in before he and Rose went up to their room. Rose flopped down on the bed and looked out the window and felt her stomach drop as she looked all the way down to the pool.

"Yikes." She whispered.

"Oh c'mon you're not still afraid of heights are you?" The Doctor asked as he sat down beside her.

"No not really but they still make me a little bit nervous. It's nice view though I'll admit. Anyway we got three months up here all to ourselves, give or take the time we spend swimming and exploring and stuff." She said as he smiled at her lovingly. "What?" she asked him.

"I love you Rose Tyler_" he began as he shook his head. "I mean Mrs. Smith." He told her as she smiled back at him.

"I love you too_ Mr. Smith." She told him as he they both closed their eyes and bent into kiss each other. They were still kissing when a knock came on the door.

"Come in." The Doctor mumbled as they both stifled laughs and continued to make out while Mickey came into the room carrying their suitcases. He dropped them on the floor and cleared his throat as he stood hunching over them.

"Why even bother telling me to come in when you don't really mean it?" he questioned as they suddenly broke apart and looked over at him.

"Oops, sorry." Rose began with a giggle as The Doctor smirked back at him. "Thank you for helping us with our bags." She told him.

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me I better be on my way then." He said.

"Well you know there's nothing in the rules that says you have to go." The Doctor pointed out.

"But this is a honeymoon suite and I don't even have a girlfriend." Mickey said as Rose stifled a laugh.

"He means that you don't have to leave Hawaii." She explained.

"But I didn't make any reservations." Mickey said with a shake of his head.

"Wanna bet?" The Doctor questioned him as he dug out something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Mickey asked him.

"That my friend is your very own room key to the hotel a crossed the street from us in room seventeen. You're already checked in with luggage and everything." He explained as Mickey's eyes widened with excitement.

"Woah,.. seriously?" he breathed.

"Yep, it's a way of saying thank you for everything that you've done for us." The Doctor told him.

"Oh my God! Thanks you guys you're the best! But you could have told me that sooner." He said as Rose laughed again.

"We didn't because it was a surprise silly." She said as The Doctor grinned and handed the key over to him.

"Here you go Mickey Mouse." He told him playfully.

"Thanks again you guys, see ya." Mickey said.

"Goodbye!" Rose cried as he exited through the door and shut it behind him.

"You know we really ought to find him a girlfriend while we're here. He deserves one, and after all I'm sure there are a lot of beautiful Hawaiian women around here." She said.

"I'm sure he'll find one when he's ready,.. nosy." The Doctor teased with a grin while tapping her nose with his finger before kissing her on the lips.

"Alright so I'm a little nosy, I'll admit it. But I think it might be fun to play matchmaker." She said.

"Yeah and I think it would be even more fun to unpack, that way we can go down to the pool and I can see how you look in that new swimsuit I bought you." He told her as she shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

Later on that night Rose had found that she was having another one of her mysterious dreams. She had started dreaming about her father and about the time that her and The Doctor had gone back in time to witness his accident. However that's when the dream had morphed into something incredibly different.

 _A group of Daleks were all positioned together in a group. "The Doctor has committed the deadliest sin of a time Lord by marrying somebody who is part human. The Doctor must die, we must exterminate him." One of them said as another one turned and looked at him._

 _"_ _The Doctor would just regenerate. It is Rose Tyler who must die. She is the wife of a time lord but she wasn't born one herself. She cannot regenerate like The Doctor can. Besides if she lives a new time lord will threaten our existence. It is the beginning of the end." He said. "We must exterminate Rose." He added._

 _…_

"Rose," The Doctor whispered inside her ear as he started to gently shake her awake.

"No,.." Rose moaned inside her sleep while tossing and turning her head from side to side.

"Rose, wake up." He told her softly.

"No!" Rose suddenly cried with a shriek as she woke up in a cold sweat.

"Shh,.. darling it's alright, you were just having a nightmare." He reassured her.

"The Daleks,.." she began. "The Daleks are planning to kill me. Something about a new time lord is coming to threaten their existence." She told him shakily.

"Shh,.." he whispered as he rubbed her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "It was only a dream, nothing's going to hurt you I promise." He whispered soothingly as she closed her eyes again and he kissed her forehead as the two of them started to fall back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Cuddles and Kisses

The next morning Rose and The Doctor both got up, showered, (together) and got dressed before going down to the breakfast bar. As they sat down The Doctor realized that something had seemed to be troubling his wife. "Rose?" he questioned. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Hmm?" she questioned him back.

"Well I just noticed that you seem a bit distracted this morning that's all." He said.

"It's just I can't stop thinking about last night." She told him as he flashed her a sly sexy grin.

"Me neither, it was rather good wasn't it?" he asked.

"No, I'm not talking about that." She began with a shake of her head. "I mean it was pleasurable I'll admit. It was a great start to our honeymoon, but I'm talking about the dream that I had last night. For some strange unexplainable reason it didn't feel like a dream. It felt like it was really happening but it couldn't have been could it?" she questioned.

"Listen Rose," he began as he took ahold of her hand. "I admit that I dunno what's going on but I'm going to figure it out as soon as possible." He told her as he rubbed the back of her hand gently with his thumb.

"Do you think I'm clairvoyant or something? I mean I had a vision about the beast remember and it came true." She pointed out.

"I dunno. If you did I wouldn't be surprised though." He told her.

"Why not?" she asked him before he had realized that he had said too much.

"Doctor," she began. "Doctor what is it? I mean why do I have the idea that there's something that you're not telling me?" she asked before a waitress walked over to their table.

"Can I get you guys anything?" she asked them as The Doctor looked up at her and started to order while Rose simply just sank back inside her chair.

"Yeah two flapjacks please with a side of bacon and scrambled egg." He answered as she scratched it down on her notepad.

"Ah I see, would you like anything to drink with that sir?" she asked him.

"Yeah two glasses of orange juice, or OJ as they call it." He answered her as she smiled at him and wrote it down.

"Alright, your order should be here soon." She told them before she walked away and Rose quietly thanked her before The Doctor turned back to look at her but she turned to look out the window instead.

"Rose," he began. "Rose look at me." He told her.

"What!?" she snapped as she turned to look back at him.

"C'mon honey what's really bothering you?" he asked her.

"Hm I dunno maybe it might something to do with the fact that a bunch of Daleks want to destroy me and there's something you're not telling me, and besides all that I'm pregnant with your child!" she yelled before she had a chance to realize what she had just blurted out.

"What did you say?" he asked her as she quickly bit her lip.

"Nothing." She answered nervously. "I just need some fresh air." She told him before she quickly ran out of the bar.

"Rose wait!" The Doctor exclaimed as he got up from the table and chased after her. Meanwhile she sat alone on a bench outside the hotel. Through the corner of her eye she could see The Doctor sit down next to her.

"Is it true?" he began. "Are you really having a baby?" he asked her with disbelief as she simply just nodded at him avoiding eye contact. "How long have you known?" he questioned.

"For about a week now." She answered shakily.

"Really? Well that's marvelous!" he cried excitedly. "I'm going to be a father again!"

"So you mean you aren't angry?" she asked with a sniff while brushing her tears away.

"Wait a minute why would I be angry at you?" he asked her as she gave another sniff. "What's all this about?" he asked her worriedly.

"Because of the risky situation that the baby will be born into." She sobbed.

"Hey now,.." he began as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her inside his chest. "Come mere you stupid ape you." He teased affectionately as he kissed her forehead before resting his head up against hers and gently rubbing her shoulders. "I love you." He told her softly. "Do you know that?" he asked as she sniffed again and nodded up against his chest. "And I can already tell you that that baby's going to get a lot of love as well. And there's nothing that I wouldn't do to protect you both. So yeah there might be risks involved but whoever wants to try and hurt either one of you is going to have to get passed me first." He told her as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"But I don't understand why the Daleks are so mad at me anyway." She said.

"Well it's because unfortunately where I'm from they don't believed in mixed marriages. It's considered incest and mutiny against their kind. They just don't understand what it's like to love someone since love is something that they'll never be able to understand. I wouldn't worry about it too much though. There's not much that The Doctor and his famous companion can't handle." He said as he smiled down warmly at her and planted another kiss on the top of her head. "C'mon we better go back inside because it won't be that much longer until our food is ready." He told her as the two of them got up and walked back inside the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Vanishing Bride

 _Before I continue on with the next chapter I completely forgot to thank you for my favorite and follow! YAY! I'm so glad you're enjoying these! Anyway, on with the next chappie!_

After breakfast The Doctor and Rose got dressed into their swimsuits (Rose was wearing a two pieced bikini in which the top half was red and the bottom was white while The Doctor was wearing TARDIS blue trunks) and met Mickey (who was wearing black swim trunks) down at the beach. "Hey guys," he began with a wave. "what's up?" he questioned.

"Ah not much, Rose just shared some pretty exciting news with me though." The Doctor began as he turned to look over at her.

"Did you tell him then?" he asked as she nodded. "See, I told ya that he'd understand." He said.

"What? You knew about this?" The Doctor questioned. "And you accused _me_ of trying to keep something from you!?" he asked Rose with disbelief.

"Aha! I knew it! There is something that you're not telling me!" she cried.

"Guys please don't fight. This is your honeymoon and you guys love each other." Mickey told them.

"So do you and Rose." The Doctor pointed out.

"Yeah but that's only because we're like brother and sister and we're supposed to." He said.

"Mickey's right. Let's just have some fun." Rose began. "Besides, I saw a nice looking girl back there." She hinted in a mysterious voice while Mickey rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you trying to set me up?" he asked her.

"Might." She admitted.

"Yeah, well I think you're full of it." He told her as he started to chase after her. Rose squealed before he grabbed ahold of her and caught her. The Doctor grinned as he watched them when suddenly his cellphone started to vibrate. When he looked down he saw that it had been the TARDIS calling him.

"That's impossible." He said with a breath of astonishment.

"What is?" Rose asked him.

"The TARDIS is calling me but all three of us are here." He answered as Rose's jaw dropped with bewilderment as he answered the phone. "Hullo?" he questioned with uncertainty.

"Hullo? Hullo who is this?" a woman's voice on the other end asked him.

"This is The Doctor who is this?" he questioned her back.

"Donna Noble!" she answered angrily and impatiently. "I want to know what the bloody hell happened to me and what I'm doing here stuck in this blasted porta potty contraption!" she shouted as The Doctor suddenly looked up at the place where he had left the TARDIS.

"Can you guys wait here for just a moment please?" he asked them before he started to run away. Mickey and Rose exchanged glances before they both mutually decided to refuse his request. The Doctor quickly hung up the phone as he arrived in front of the TARDIS. His jaw dropped wide open when he saw a woman with brown reddish hair standing there before him in a wedding dress. "What are you doing here?" he asked her while the other two finally caught up to him.

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't be calling you!" she yelled. "One minute I was getting ready to marry my fiancée and the next moment I'm here!" she snapped.

"But how could you possibly have my number?" he asked her.

"Jackie gave it to me to use in an emergency." She explained.

"You know my mother?" Rose questioned her with uncertainty.

"Yes I do, she's a very good friend of mine. That must make you Rose Tyler I take it then? What am I talking about of course you are, I was at your wedding. You have to forgive me, I have trouble remembering faces." She told her.

"I remember you." Mickey told her. "I'm Mickey Smith and I was the best man at their wedding." He said.

"Nice to meet you, now can somebody _please_ tell me what's going on here!?" she cried.

"I dunno, but I promise you that I'm going to look into it." The Doctor told him.

"Thank you, do you have another name or is it just The Doctor?" she questioned him making quotation marks with her fingers when she had said it.

"No that's pretty much it actually, although Rose married me under the name John Smith." He told her. "Uh Mickey, why don't you take Donna up to our hotel room and find her something suitable to wear?" he suggested as he handed him the room key. "Rose and I have a lot of work to do." He said.

"Alright, c'mon Donna I'm sure we'll find something of Rose's that fits you." Mickey told her as he placed his hand in back of her and gestured her down the beach while Rose followed The Doctor back inside the TARDIS.

"Alright this just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the second. Why would somebody just randomly show up here in the TARDIS? Somebody that we haven't even met before?" Rose asked him.

"I dunno, I mean have a theory but it's way too early to tell." He answered.

"Then what are we doing here?" she asked him.

"Well, _I'm_ here because I wanted to perform some tests on the TARDIS, and you're here because I like having the company." He explained.

"So is that it then?" she asked him.

"No," he began. "it isn't. You were right when you thought that there was something that I wasn't telling you and I should have a long time ago." He said as he took a deep breath.

"Well, what is it?" she asked him.

"When I say the name Bad Wolf what does it make you think of?" he asked her.

"Uh, I dunno, an angry vicious predator?" she questioned him back with a shrug.

"Look, when you lost your memory it wasn't the first time that it had happened. You see a rather long time ago you absorbed all the energy from the TARDIS in order to try and save me, but I ended up saving you instead when I kissed you, and that's why I regenerated." He explained.

"I don't understand." She began with a shake of her head. "Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked him.

"Well for two reasons. The first one was that I was afraid that if I told you that I only kissed you to save your life which wasn't true because I've always loved you." He told her.

"Alright, so then what was the second reason?" she asked him.

"Because being able to get all that energy inside of you is dangerous." He told her as he walked closer to her. "And if you knew about it and remembered it you might be tempted to use it and then you would burn up and die." He told her.

"But I'm part time lady now, I could just heal myself." She said.

"Maybe that's possible, but I didn't want to take that chance. I wanted to protect you." He told her as he took ahold of her hand. "Promise me Rose, promise me that you'll never do it again." He said as she nodded after a moment.

"I promise." She told him as they both stared deeply inside each other's eyes before leaning into kiss each other. They both closed their eyes and Rose placed her arms around his neck while exchanging passionate kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; An Alternate Dimension

The Doctor and Rose finally stopped kissing as Donna cleared her throat while she stood in the doorway and they turned to look over at her. "Excuse me, but what are you doing making out in a porta potty?" she questioned them as Rose laughed.

"It's not a porta potty it's a telephone box. A magical one actually called the TARDIS." She explained.

"I worked that together for myself blondie thank you." Donna told her with a nod.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to you, but that doesn't mean that I'll allow you to treat my wife with such disrespect." The Doctor told her sternly as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I really am a good person." She assured them.

"It's alright, it's not your fault I don't blame you. I'd be just as scared and confused as you if it happened to me during my wedding." Rose told her.

"So, do you know what happened to me?" she asked.

"No, not yet but I've been trying to work out something." The Doctor told her.

"Well in the meantime, as long as I'm here, I'll try to stop acting like such a whiny bitch." She said as Rose laughed and Donna smiled at her before stifling a laugh herself.

"C'mon Donna, let me show you around." Rose told her as she headed towards the door.

"Uh wait, Rose before you go I forgot that there's something that I wanted to give you." The Doctor told her as he removed a tiny sparkling pink tube from the console.

"That looks like a sonic screwdriver." She said with disbelief while she pointed at it.

"I know, that's because it is." He told her.

"What's a sonic screwdriver?" Donna asked her but her question went unanswered.

"Shut up!" Rose cried excitedly as The Doctor grinned at her. "Do I really get my own sonic screwdriver!?" she exclaimed.

"Well I figured that you're part time lady now that it was about time that you got one of your own. Think of it as a late wedding present." He said as he tossed it over and she made a perfect catch.

"Can somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?" Donna asked her.

"C'mon Donna, let's go find Mickey and I'll explain it on the way." Rose began. "Are you coming with us?" she asked her husband.

"Uh yeah, I'll be down in a second." He answered.

"Great because I'll need protection from Mickey. He'll probably want to dunk me in the water or something." She said as she left the TARDIS side by side with Donna.

 _…._

"So let me get this straight, The Doctor is really an alien from outer space?" Donna questioned her. "But he doesn't look over nine hundred years old. He looks just like an ordinary human." She said.

"That's because he's a humanoid." Rose explained as they walked further along the beach until they bumped into Mickey.

"Well it seems like you lead a very extraordinary life Rose." Donna told her as she simply just beamed at her.

"Yeah, life with The Doctor has been completely incredible." She admitted. "Not to mention that we're about to add a new addition to our family." She said.

"You mean you're pregnant?" Donna questioned her with uncertainty as Rose smiled and nodded.

"Wow, congratulations that's unbelievable." She said with a gasp of astonishment when Mickey simply just scoffed at her.

"No it isn't. Not if you knew them like I do." He said with a chuckle as Rose slapped him upside the head.

"Ow,.." he began hotly. "That hurt!" he complained as he rubbed the back of his head as The Doctor started walking down the beach towards them. "Your wife isn't behaving herself!" he called up to him.

"Yeah, well neither are you." She pointed out.

"Alright, that does it!" he snapped as he chased after her and grabbed her.

"No!" Rose cried with a shriek as he picked her up and lifted her above his shoulders.

"Stop!" she whined squealing with giggles.

"No, you're getting exactly what you deserve." He told her.

"C'mon Mickey put her down." The Doctor said even though he couldn't help but grin.

"Alright fine, you win, this time." Mickey said as he heaved a heavy sigh and placed her down inside the sand upon her back

"Thank you!" Rose cried as her husband grinned down at her.

"Come mere you." He told her as he pulled her back up onto her feet.

 _…_

That night Rose started having mysterious dreams again. This time they were more centered on her father. He was trapped inside a different dimension and desperately trying to communicate with her. When she woke up The Doctor was looking down at her. "Were you having another nightmare?" he asked her softly.

"Yes," she began with a nod. "this time it was about my father. He needed my help." She answered back inside a whisper. "He was stuck inside an alternate dimension."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The End of The World

The next morning after breakfast Rose and The Doctor walked down to the beach to find Donna and Mickey playing volleyball. "They've been spending quite a lot of time together lately haven't they?" Rose asked quietly.

"Now Rose they just met so don't start getting any ideas." The Doctor muttered inside her ear.

"Oi! You two over here!" Donna cried with a wave of her hand as she called them over to her. "I need a break, Mickey's been kicking my ass. Do you want to play?" she asked Rose.

"Sorry, I don't know how." She said.

"It's alright, I can teach you." Donna told her.

"But what about Mickey?" Rose asked her.

"It's alright you go ahead, I need to talk to him for a moment anyway." The Doctor reassured her as he watched her walk away and Mickey walked over to him.

"So what's up?" he asked him.

"A lot of strange and unexplainable things have been happening lately." The Doctor began.

"Yeah I know, this must be some honeymoon for you. First you find out that you're going to be a dad and then the next minute Donna shows up." Mickey said.

"Yeah but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You see Rose has been having these dreams, or more rather like these visions. I didn't know what they were all about before but now I think I do." He said.

"Well what is it then?" Mickey asked him.

"Do you remember how paradoxes and different time zones are created?" The Doctor questioned him back.

"Yeah, of course." He answered.

"Well somewhere in another loop of time I think that Rose's father survived that accident." He explained.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Rose?" Mickey asked him.

"A long time ago she looked into the heart of the TARDIS when she wasn't supposed to. I thought I absorbed all her energy but all the visions that she's been having must be a side effect. You see as I told you before the TARDIS is very much alive and that's why it has a heart. It knows where I want to take it because I mentally ask it to. That's how I communicate with it." He explained.

"So are you saying that's how Rose's father is trying to communicate with her?" Mickey questioned him. "But how would he know about it?" he asked.

"That's the only part that I haven't worked out yet. Listen Mickey whatever you do, you've got to promise me that you won't mention any of this to Rose." He told him.

"Why not?" Mickey asked. "It's her father." He said.

"Because if it is true then it's a long and dangerous journey to get to him. All the way to the center of the earth. It is literally the land where dreams come true." The Doctor told him.

"But isn't that a good thing?" he asked him.

"No. Because it's also the land where nightmares become real." The Doctor answered as he and Mickey turned to watch Rose and Donna hitting the ball back and forth over the net and laughing happily while they played.

 _…_

"Alright Rose, just lay back here and let me have a good look at you." A nurse told her about a few months later when she went in for her sonogram appointment. She shivered as her stomach was sprinkled with jell. "Now do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" The nurse asked her.

"That depends can you tell us?" she asked her.

"Yep, I've got the answer right here." She answered.

"So then, what is it?" Rose questioned her eagerly.

 _….._

The Doctor stood up from his chair as his wife walked out into the waiting room. "So?" he questioned. "How was it?" he asked her as she simply just smiled at her.

"I think we better go with the blue wallpaper." She said when his face suddenly lit up.

"I don't believe it," he began as she quickly embraced him. "I'm going to have a son." He said happily with disbelief as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Later that day they decided to go baby shopping in the supermarket. "I don't really understand why it's called baby shopping when we're not shopping for babies." He said as she giggled. "It should be called supply shopping." He told her.

"You know we also need to figure out a name for him." Rose pointed out as she went into the nappy aisle and The Doctor's face fell with disgust.

"Oh God, don't tell me that you're going to make me change one of these things." He said as she picked up the pack and placed it inside the cart.

"You don't honestly expect for me to all the dirty work now do you?" she questioned him. "Now, even though I plan to breastfeed him I should get some baby bottles so you and Mickey can feed him." She explained as she grabbed some bottles off the shelf and dropped them down in the cart as well.

"Don't forget the dummies." The Doctor said as he took a pack of pacifiers hanging from the shelf and dropped them right in with the other supplies. "We want as much quiet as we can possibly get." He told her.

 _…_

"Mum, I'm home!" Rose cried as she entered through the door with bags filled with baby supplies. The Doctor came in behind her and quietly shut the door. "You won't believe at how many adorable outfits that I bought." She said but all that she heard in response was the television set. "Mum?" Rose questioned as she set the bags down on the counter and hurried out into the living room with The Doctor beside her and her mother. The Doctor put on his glasses and all of three of them looked over at the screen.

"And now as we continue on with the news, we have a report just coming in on some mysterious mermaid sightings, along what looks like to be a zombie apocalypse." A news reporter said as the screen flashed to a bunch of rotting human corpses parading down the street while crowds of people were screaming and running away from them.

"Oh, no." The Doctor whispered with a horrified gasp.

"What the devil is that all about?" Rose asked him as she pointed at the screen.

"The two worlds are emerging and pretty soon the next time war will start. It has begun." He began.

"What has?" Rose asked him anxiously.

"The end of the world."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Into The Shadows

 _First of all real quick thanks for the new favorite and follow to the story as well as to me as an author. You guys truly are fantastic! Alright then, on with the story, allons-y!_

The Doctor slowly walked into the bedroom and sat down next to Rose on the bed. "Are you alright?" he asked her out of concern while he put a comforting arm around her.

"No. I'm about to have a baby and whole entire world is about to fall apart. I just want him to be safe." She said worriedly.

"He will be." He assured her. "How many times do I have to tell you?" he began as he pulled her inside his chest. "I never break my promises." He whispered softly while placing a soft and tender kiss on her forehead.

"Please Doctor, I want to know the truth. What's going on? Why is all of this suddenly happening?" she asked him as he took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh.

"If I tell you do you promise not to do anything stupid and dangerous?" he questioned as she nodded against his chest.

"Well remember what I told you about when you looked into the heart of the TARDIS?" he questioned.

 _…._

"Rose come back here where are you going!?" The Doctor called as he followed her into the parking lot.

"To the TARDIS. I have to find my dad." She said.

"No! Get back here right now, you promised me that you wouldn't! You _swore_!" he shouted as she suddenly stopped and turned back to face him.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" she began. "Just let all of these horrible creatures take over the world and destroy it? I mean obviously if he's been trying to contact me he has all the answers that we've been looking for." She told him as he walked closer to her and took ahold of her hand and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt. If anything ever happened to you I dunno what I'd do. I can't die very easily but you still can." He said.

"You told me once that you believed in me, and you even gave me this." She began as she slowly removed her sonic screwdriver out of her pocket. "Don't tell me that it was all for nothing." She said. "Please Doctor, trust me." She added.

"Alright, fine, you can go. But I don't have to like it, and I want you to be very, very careful do you understand me?" he asked her as she gave a nod.

"Where do we have to go to find him?" she asked him.

"To the shadowlands, or to put it more simply sort of like a time loop graveyard. Once were there we can find where our time loop supposedly ends, and then we go through the portal into Pete's world and find your dad. Whatever you do though make sure you don't get lost. If you go the wrong way you can wind up on Fantasy Island right smack dab in the center of the earth, and once you're there,.. you'll never be able to get back." He told her with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." She told him as he kissed her lips.

"Good. We'll be alright as long as we stay together." He told her. "Now, let's see if you know how to use that thing properly." He told her as she simply grinned at him.

"Better stand back then." She told him as she pointed her sonic screwdriver at the TARDIS and pushed the button. A pink ray of light shot out the end of it before it unlocked the door.

"Ah very good, I see someone's been paying attention." He told her proudly. Just when they were run inside the TARDIS, they heard a tiny little whimper.

"Wait a minute," Rose began. "What's that?" she questioned when suddenly a golden little puppy trotted out of the box wagging his tail before plopping his bottom down on the ground in front of them.

"That's odd, I wonder how that little fellow got in there." The Doctor said as Rose bent down in front of him.

"Aww,.." she began as she picked him up by the ribs and cradled him inside her arms. "Oh my God he's _so_ freakin adorable! Can we keep him? I always wanted a dog." She said as she quickly glanced up at her husband before looking back down at the puppy and scratching him behind the ears.

"Gee darling I dunno," The Doctor began as he bent down beside her. "I mean dogs, especially puppies are an awful lot of work and we're already expecting a baby. I mean we don't know anything about this dog and if he would get along with the baby, or even if the apartment would allow it, or your mother. She's the one paying our rent you know." He told her as the puppy stood up and started wagging his tail again and licking her face making her squeal with giggles.

The Doctor heaved a heavy sigh as the puppy stopped and turned to look at him. "You're not going to make this any easier for me are you?" he asked him as he simply barked and shook his head. The Doctor stifled a laugh as he reached over and stroked his fur. "Oh alright he can stay." He told her as he smiled down at him warmly before picking him up and taking him inside his own arms. "You really are a cute little guy aren't you?" he questioned while he cuddled him before he set him back down on the ground and walked inside the TARDIS in which the puppy eagerly trotted after him.

"Looks like you have a little shadow there." Rose said with a giggle. "Wait a minute that could be his name. Shadow." She suggested as he grinned at her.

"Good name," he agreed with a nod. "suits him." He said.

"Great, now all that we need to do is think of one for the baby." She said as she walked inside and hoisted Shadow up inside her arms. "You don't really smell too good do you boy?" she questioned him.

"Listen Rose, I know you had your heart set on going with me to the shadowlands, but I think that you should stay here and take care of him. After all you said it yourself he needs a bath and he's probably hungry. Besides, I'm better of going alone anyway." He told her.

"But I really wanted to go with you and I don't want to leave you." She told him.

"I know, but I think it's safer that way. Especially since you're with child. Not to mention you'll have Shadow to keep you company now." He said.

"Alright, just promise me you'll come back." She said.

"I promise." He told her as they exchanged a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." She told him as she kissed him again.

"I love you too." He told her as he kissed her back.

"Good luck." She said as she stepped back out of the TARDIS still holding Shadow tightly inside her arms. She gently took ahold of one of his paws and waved it at him. He gently waved back before he shut the door and the TARDIS started to disappear.

"Here's a first," Mickey's voice began from behind her. "The Doctor's going somewhere and you're still here." He said.

"He's going to the shadowlands." She told him.

"Oh I see he must have told you then. Where'd you get the dog?" he asked.

"I found him." She answered.

"Really? What's his name?" he asked her.

"Shadow." She answered.

"Cool." He began as he started to pet his ears. "Hey Shadow." He said while the puppy started licking his face and Rose smiled.

"He's very friendly, do you want to help me give him a bath?" she questioned.

"Sure, I love dogs." He answered with a grin as she carried him away.

 _…._

Once they arrived back outside the apartment Rose filled up a tiny pink little plastic pool that she had used when she was a little girl with water. "Alright Shadow, bath time." She told him.

"What are you crazy!? Saying the word bath to a dog is like saying naptime to a child!" Mickey snapped but it was already too late. After one glance at the pool of water Shadow gave a whimper and started to run away.

"Wait a minute come back here you silly dog!" Rose exclaimed as she chased after him with Mickey chasing along behind her before accidentally slipping and falling on top of the wet grass.

Suddenly Rose caught him but she slipped and fell again but this time it was back inside the water splashing Mickey. Even though she was soaked she started bathing him anyway by pouring cups filled with water over his head before she started lathering her hands with the shampoo and scrubbing his fur.

Shadow placed his two front paws on the side of the pool and started shaking the shampoo off of him and splashing it onto Rose and Mickey who slunk back and placed their hands in front of their faces trying to avoid it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Next Time Lord

"Well that worked like a dream." Mickey said sarcastically when suddenly The Doctor came around the corner and spotted Rose still stuck inside the tiny plastic pool.

"Don't laugh." She told him as he simply just grinned at her.

"Sorry, can't make any promises." He told her as he tried to hold his laughter inside of him. "Here, take my hand." He said as he reached it down to her and pulled her up helping her out of the pool.

"Where's the dog?" she asked him impatiently as he turned his head and looked to see Shadow coming out of the bushes slowly and guiltily.

"Ah there you are you little troublemaker." He told him as the puppy lowered his head and whimpered while placing his tail between his legs as The Doctor walked over to him and picked him up. "C'mon you little fur ball, let's get you dried off." He said as he started to carry him away.

Once everybody was dried off they all went back inside the apartment. The Doctor flopped down on a recliner with a bag of chips while Rose and Mickey sat down on the couch. All of a sudden Shadow jumped up beside The Doctor and pawed his shoulder. "Hey, where are your manners this is my food you already got your own." He told him before the puppy started to cry. "Oh alright, but just one." He told him as he tossed him a chip and rubbed the top of his head before he jumped back down again.

"So what happened?" Mickey asked him. "You know when you went to the shadowlands." He said.

"Not much surprisingly." The Doctor answered with his mouthful of chips.

"Speaking of manners,.." Rose began giving him a look of disgust as he flashed her a grin and started to lick his fingers. Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, did you find my dad?" she asked him.

"Yes," he began as he sat up straight. "I did. He cleared quite a few things up for me actually." He said.

"So then why is the dream world merging with this one?" she asked him.

"Do you remember that dream you had about the prophecy of the new time lord?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she began with a nod. "what about it?" she questioned him back.

"Well according to your father that prophecy was about his grandson." He explained.

"You mean _our_ son? _He's_ the one that they were all talking about?" she asked him.

"Yes but I wouldn't worry about it too much. According to the prophecy he's the one who's going to end the time war." He answered.

"But that's impossible," Rose began with a shake of her head. "he's not even born yet and the war has just barely started. Is it really going to be that long until it's over?" she asked him.

"Unless a paradox happens and another alternate universe is created then I'm afraid so. That's why we have to stick together and make sure that he is never out of our sight." He answered with a shake of his head.

"It's kind of hard to believe isn't it," Mickey began. "that somebody can really be that powerful when he hasn't even been born yet." He said.

 **A little over a few months later….**

Rose helped her mother water her flowers while she started planting new flowers. At the same time Mickey had been teaching The Doctor how to drive since when the time came he wanted to be the one to drive his wife to the hospital. "Alright, so you turn the key into the slot that I showed you, that's called the ignition." He explained.

"Alright, I've got that." The Doctor began as he placed the key inside of it and turned the engine on. "Holy shit that's almost as loud as the TARDIS." He said with a gasp of bewilderment as Mickey laughed.

"Alright make sure you put your seatbelt on before you put it in reverse." He said.

"How do I do that again?" The Doctor questioned as he buckled himself in.

"With that lever down there. That's called the gearshift, but make sure that you put your foot on the brake pedal first." Mickey told him as The Doctor looked down at the carpet.

"Now which one is that one again?" he wondered aloud.

 _…._

"I wonder how the driving lesson is going." Jackie began when she turned to look over at her daughter who slowly placed her hand on her stomach. "Rose, are you alright?" she questioned her.

"No,.." she began with a groan while she started breathing heavily.

"Oh my God." Her mother said with a gasp. "Doctor!" she hollered as she ran around the corner.

The Doctor looked up at her from out the window. "It's Jackie." He said as he quickly turned off the engine and removed the keys from the ignition at the sight of his mother in-law. He quickly threw off his seatbelt and got out of the car. "Jackie," he began as he slammed the door behind him and ran up to her.

"Where's Rose?" he asked her anxiously.

"Her water just broke, she's going into labor." She answered.

"Oh my God,.." he began. "Rose!" he shouted as he started running up the hill.

Meanwhile Rose had collapsed by the side of the house. "Doctor, please hurry." She said to herself while continuing to breathe heavily.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried as she quickly turned her head to see her husband running towards her. "Darling are you alright?" he questioned her.

"The baby,.. he's coming. It hurts, it really hurts." She moaned.

"It's alright Rose, I've got you." He began as he helped her up. "Just hold on. Since I don't know how to drive yet Mickey will take us to the hospital. Just keep breathing." He told her as he helped her down to the car. "It's alright, you're going to make it, I promise you that." He whispered soothingly.

 _…._

"Alright Rose, just lay back and we'll let you know when to start pushing." One of the nurses told her while The Doctor stood by her side holding her hand.

"Doctor, I'm scared. What if he doesn't make it." Rose whispered as The Doctor leaned over to her and started running his fingers through her hair.

"He will be, he'll make it out just fine." He told her as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright Rose, his heartbeat is slowly dropping it's time to push him out now." The nurse told her.

"Alright Rose, push. C'mon you can do it!" The Doctor told her encouragingly. A lot of things were running through her mind. She didn't even have any morphine yet, and what if the baby had two hearts when he was born. Even though her brain was full of all of this anxiety and worry she knew that she couldn't lose the baby. Especially since the entire planet depended on him. Rose gathered up all the courage left inside her and pushed, and before she knew it, a beautiful six pound little baby boy was born.

She felt tears of joy run down her own face as the baby started to cry. She felt an instant relief knowing that he was alive. The Doctor looked like he was about to cry himself while the other doctors cleaned the baby and he placed a tender kiss on Rose's lips. "You did it, I love you so much. He's so beautiful." He whispered as Rose brushed her tears away.

"Dad, do you want to cut the cord?" one of the other doctor's asked him while placing the scissors inside his hand. After Rose's husband cut the cord, one of the nurses wrapped the now silent infant inside a little blue blanket and handed him over to his mother. He had a little patch of brown hair on the top of his head and he slowly started to open his dark brown eyes.

"I can't believe it, he looks just like you." Rose said with a sniff as she looked up at her husband and bounced the baby inside her arms a little bit.

"Yeah he does." He began. "So we never did figure it out, what are we going to call him?" he asked her.

"Peter." She answered. "After my father. That is if you don't mind." She said.

"Yeah, sure that's fine. He looks like a Peter." He told her.

"Do you want to hold him?" Rose asked him as he grew a nervous expression onto his face.

"Gee I dunno, it's been quite a long time since I've done this. I don't want to drop him." He said.

"It's alright, you won't." she told him. "I promise." She added as she slowly handed the baby over to him. "Just remember to support his head." She said as The Doctor took his newborn son inside his arms.

"Hullo Peter, I'm your dad." He told him as the baby simply just cocked his head and stared at him cross eyed. "You don't seem very impressed." He said as Rose giggled.

"Don't worry, he will. You're going to be a great father I just know it." She told him.

"Well, I can't promise anything but I'll do the best that I can." He began as Peter grabbed onto his finger and clutched onto it tightly. "After all, I'm only human." The Doctor said as he smiled down warmly at him with loving eyes and kissed the top of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Point of No Return

Rose looked up from her hospital bed as there came a knock on the door while Peter suckled from her nipple. "Come in." she said as the doorknob turned and her mother entered the room followed by Jack, Sarah, and Mickey.

"Are you ready for some visitors?" her mother asked her softly.

"Yeah sure, I'm just finishing feeding him. Where's Donna?" Rose asked her back.

"She's doggie sitting. She told me to give the baby a kiss for her." She explained.

"Yeah speaking of that what did you decide to name him?" Mickey asked as Rose simply just smiled at him.

"His name is Peter Michael." She answered.

"Really? You named him after me?" Mickey questioned.

"You and my father." She answered.

"Wow, I'm really touched. So does he have two hearts then?" he asked.

"No, time children don't grow their second heart until their eight years old." She said as Peter started to slowly and softly close his eyes.

"Oh isn't that darling, he's falling asleep while he's nursing just like Rose used to do." Jackie said.

"Aww I bet Rose was adorable when she was a baby." Sarah said.

"She was." The Doctor said as he smiled lovingly at his wife and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"How would _you_ know that?" Mickey asked him.

"I'm a time lord remember? Rose and I went back in time to see her father and she was just a wee little thing then." He answered when suddenly Peter stopped nursing and began to cry.

"Ah I see somebody's getting fussy." Jackie said while Rose cradled him inside her arms and placed him up to her shoulder.

"He just needs to be burped, then I'm going to put him down for his nap." She explained as she started to gently pat his back and rub it in small little circles.

"C'mon we better go then and let you two get your rest." The Doctor said as he kissed his wife again before climbing out of bed. "I love you both and hopefully if all goes well I'll be back to drive you home in a couple of days." He told them.

Sure enough a couple days later The Doctor was experienced enough to drive to the hospital as long as Mickey went with him. Rose turned the car seat around and strapped the baby inside of it. She couldn't wait to get him home. "I wonder what Shadow will think of him." She wondered aloud as she climbed into the passenger seat and buckled herself in before The Doctor pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

…..

Shadow whimpered as he raced over to the door and leapt up onto The Doctor's pant leg when he came in through the door. "Down boy." He commanded as he took ahold of his collar and pulled him down while Rose came inside carrying the car seat by the handle and everybody else following behind her.

"Aww! He's so cute! He looks just like his father!" Donna exclaimed.

"Thanks I know, how was Shadow? Did he behave himself?" Rose asked her.

"Oh yes, he's such a good little doggie. Now I want to hold that precious little guy." She answered as Rose set the car seat on the floor and The Doctor sniffed the air.

"Ugh,.." he began with a groan before quickly moving his face away from him.

"Be my guest." He answered.

"Oh no you don't!" Rose snapped at him. "If you can learn how to drive a car, then you can certainly learn how to change a nappy. Now c'mon let's go." She said as she bent down and unstrapped Peter out of his car seat.

"You see darling that's just it, I already know how to that isn't the problem. I just don't want to." He told her as Rose hoisted her baby inside her arms.

"Yeah well tough, you helped bring him into the world so he's partly your responsibility. And as his father you're going to have to learn sooner or later." She said as she carried Peter back into the nursery with The Doctor walking along beside them. "C'mon PJ let's get you changed into a fresh nappy." Rose said.

"PJ?" The Doctor questioned her as the placed the infant on top of the changing table.

"Yeah, Pete Junior." She responded. "Alright Dad, you're up." She told him.

"But he's a boy!" He cried.

"Yeah, thanks I noticed his dick." She said.

"Exactly. You might as well just paint a red bullseye on my face." The Doctor said as the baby started to cry. "Alright, alright hold on and let me just unbutton you." He said when suddenly Shadow raced inside the room whimpering anxiously.

"It's alright Shadow," Rose began before she picked him up. "He's alright, he's just getting a diaper changed that's all." She assured him. When The Doctor finally managed to get his poopy diaper off, she couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

"Oh my Gawd! I better get this thing into the trashcan before the smoke detector goes off!" he exclaimed as wadded it up and stepped on the pedal that opened the lid and threw it away. That's when suddenly Peter decided to let use and his father tried to catch the trail of urine in a fresh diaper. Rose laughed again. "Uh hullo? I could use your help here. After all you're his mother." He pointed out.

"Alright, I'll wipe him and then you can put the nappy on." She said.

"Deal!" he exclaimed. "I just hope that the next time it'll be a girl that would make things so much easier." He said as Rose gave a little giggle before she grabbed one of the baby wipes and started wiping his bottom.

A few hours later she dressed him inside his blue striped pajamas and placed him inside his crib while The Doctor wound up his mobile. "Aww, doesn't he look absolutely adorable?" she questioned as she hung over his crib with a dreamy little sigh.

"Yeah sure, _now_. He's going to bed and he's got a dummy in his mouth." He answered as he turned over to her and kissed her lips before he picked her up inside his arms and carried her a crossed the hallway into their own bedroom. Then he set her down on top of the bed and continued making out with her.

"We got to be careful, we don't want another one _this_ soon." Rose said as he started stripping her clothes off.

"Yeah, that's what birth control is for." He told her before planting another kiss on her lips in which she returned.

 _….._

That night after the two of them had made love Rose had another dream. Her father had been calling out to her from the alternate universe. When she woke up she had decided that she had had enough. She loved her husband and son very much and didn't want to leave them, but she also wanted to find her father with the hope of finding her father in hopes of ending the time war so Peter wouldn't be in danger. She scribbled down for The Doctor and pinned it up on the fridge before she left the apartment in which she knew that there was an awful big chance that she would never return


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Fantasy Island

Jack frantically rapped his knuckles on the front door causing Shadow to bark and yip. A few minutes later The Doctor answered holding Peter inside his arms feeding him with a bottle. "Jack, Mickey, thank God you're here." He said with a sigh of relief while he gestured them inside.

"What happened?" Mickey asked him anxiously.

"Rose is gone. This morning after the baby woke me up for his morning feeding I found her note on the refrigerator telling me that she had gone after he father." He answered.

"You're joking." Jack began.

"No I'm not unfortunately, I'm just glad she pumped before she left." The Doctor told him.

"But if she's really gone, will she be stuck there forever?" Mickey asked him. "I mean I don't think that she would just leave you alone with Shadow and the baby if she really believed that she wouldn't ever see you guys again." He said.

"I know. That's why I called you guys here. Jack, Rose has taken the TARDIS and so I called you here so that I could use your vortex to go after her, Mickey I'm afraid the only reason I called you here is that I need a babysitter." The Doctor told him.

"That's alright. I'm used to being stuck with all the dirty work." He said with a shrug.

"Well as soon as he's done eating all I've got to do is burp him and put him down for his nap. I already changed him and he usually sleeps for a few hours so he might not even wake up until we come back and all you might have to do is listen for him through the baby monitor." The Doctor explained.

"What about Shadow?" Mickey asked him.

"I'm taking him with me. I'm hoping that he'll be able to track down Rose's scent for me." He answered when suddenly Peter finished the last drop of milk and his father picked him up and held him up to the towel on his shoulder. "Alright peanut, you've got to burp for me alright?" The doctor said as he planted a kiss on his forehead and started patting his back gently.

"Aww that's so cute watching you act all fatherly towards him." Jack said with a grin when the baby finally let out a tiny little belch.

"That's because he's his father." Mickey told him.

"I knew that captain obvious!" Jack snapped back at him inside a whisper as The Doctor kissed his son's forehead again before he started to carry him back towards the nursery.

"Good boy now Uncle Mickey's going to keep an eye on you while you go down for your nap." He told him softly as he laid him down inside the crib and placed a pacifier inside his mouth before turning on his mobile. Then he quickly made sure that the baby monitor was turned on before flipping off the light switch and quietly shutting the door behind him. "Alright he's down, let's go." He told Jack as he bent down and patted his knees.

"Alright Shadow c'mon." he said as he called the puppy over to him before he hoisted him up inside his arms and clipped on a red leash that matched his collar. "Let's go find Rose." He told him for setting him back down on the ground. "Alright Mickey, if I don't come back, you have to promise me that you'll take good care of Peter for me." He said.

"I promise." Mickey said with a nod. "But now you gotta promise me that you _will_ come back. After all he needs his parents and well,.. I love you guys. Even though I don't always act like it." He added.

"I know." The Doctor began as he placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder and rested it there. "And believe me Rose does too. You mean the world to us as well." He said as he took his hand away and made sure that he was holding onto the leash tightly. "Alright Jack, take us out of here." He told him.

"Alright, better hold on Doctor." He said before he pushed a button on his vortex and the two of them disappeared.

 _…_

Meanwhile Rose had found herself on top of a deserted island. It had been the most beautiful place that she had ever seen. A mermaid with long blonde hair just like herself had been sunning herself on top of a huge rock that stood in the ocean. Two fairies fluttered along either side of her head in time with a song that was being sung by some popstar somewhere through the jungle. "Dad!" she cried. "Where are you!?" she called through her hands when suddenly she looked down on the ground and found footsteps that weren't her own and decided to follow them into the rainforest.

Just as she had disappeared The Doctor appeared with Jack and Shadow beside him. "Alright, we're here." He began.

" _This_ is the place that you have all been worried about?" Jack questioned him with bewilderment. "What am I going to be licked to death by a unicorn or something?" he asked.

"Trust me Jack, don't let this place fool you. It's constantly deceiving you. Now c'mon we've got to find Rose." The Doctor told him.

"It looks like the puppy already did." He said with a grin as he pointed down at the ground that Shadow had been sniffing before the dog raised his leg and relieved himself inside of the bushes.

"Rose's footprints. Good boy Shadow!" The Doctor cried excitedly. "Here you watch him and make sure he finishes his wee, I'm going in after her." He said as he handed the leash over to Jack and ran inside the jungle.

"Be careful Doctor." Jack said to himself as he watched him go.

Meanwhile Rose had followed the footprints to a treehouse where the music had been coming from and all different kinds of jungle animals had been listening to as they watched a young girl perform. "Wait a minute, this place looks familiar." Rose began when suddenly she remembered having this dream when she had been about seven or eight years old. That meant that the girl had been her. She gave a quick sudden gasp as she remembered the rest of her dream and quickly turned her head. Sure enough her father was standing there beside her.

"Dad?" she meant to mouth but it came out as a whisper loud enough for him to hear her. He quickly glanced down from the tree and looked over at her.

"Rose?" he questioned her back. "What are you doing here? I thought you were up there." He told her.

"I know Dad, I'm sorry." She began as she slowly started walking up towards him. "I just _had_ to see you. The Doctor told me about everything and about Peter." She said.

"Peter?" he asked her as she simply just nodded at him and felt the tears start rushing to her eyes. She gave a sniff as they suddenly started streaming down her cheeks.

"He's my son." She answered as she brushed them away.

"You named your son after me?" he asked her with uncertainty.

"Yes, I thought you knew about it. The Doctor told me that you told him that our son is going to be the one to stop this time war and that's why you've been trying to communicate with me because somehow you found out that I looked into the heart of the TARDIS." She told him and scrunched up her face in confusion when she saw him arch his eyebrows back at her.

"You really don't remember anything about it?" she asked him.

"No, sorry." He answered when suddenly it all made sense to her.

"Wait a minute, you found out about all this because I told you about it myself." She realized.

"Rose!" she quickly turned her head as she heard her name being called and saw The Doctor rushing towards her. "My God Rose," he began as he tightly embraced her. "my precious darling wife." He said before he broke out of the embrace and parted her hair before kissing her forehead and then taking her face inside his hands. "My God you scared the shit out of me." He told her. "I thought I told you never to come here, you could have been killed." He told her while he stared into her eyes.

"How do you think that I would feel about that, and how Peter would have coped having to live his life without a mother." He said.

"I know," she began with a nod and another sniff as she touched his hand and gazed back inside his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I had to. I wanted to protect him. After all he's just a child and I didn't want to leave that terrible burden on top of him." She explained. "Please don't hate me for it." She said while a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Listen, I'm not very happy about you going behind my back and coming here when I specifically told you not to, but there's nothing that you could ever do that could make me stop loving you Rose Tyler Smith." He told her as he wiped her tear away with his thumb. "At least now I know that you had the best of intentions and Peter is very lucky to have you for a mother." He said as he kissed her lips and hugged her again before resting his chin on the top of her head.

"And I see that my daughter is very lucky to have you for a husband." Pete began. "But can somebody please tell me what's going on here?" he questioned before The Doctor finally broke the embrace and took ahold of Rose's hand.

"I'm sorry I can't. Right now I have to get us out of here. C'mon Pete, there _has_ to be a way." He said.

"I'm sorry but the only way out of a dream is to wake up, and these dreams are like reruns since they've already been dreamt before." Pete told him.

"Wait a minute," Rose began. "if we can't get out of this dream maybe we can dream up another one." She suggested as The Doctor grinned proudly at her.

"That's it! Rose, you're brilliant! Dreams are built like the TARDIS, you just got to tell them where you want to go." He said when suddenly the ground started to shake.

"Uh Doctor, what exactly is that?" she asked him nervously.

"I dunno, but I don't want to wait around here to find out. Now Rose, I'm going to tell you to do the same thing I told you to do when we first met. Run!" he cried.

"Ha! No problem there." She said as they started to run back through the jungle hand in hand. That's when all of a sudden there came a gigantic roar and Rose quickly glanced back over her shoulder to see that a gigantic lizard had been stomping after them. "Doctor it's a T-Rex and he looks hungry!" she exclaimed.

"Just keep running Rose and keep thinking positive thoughts! Visualize the TARDIS!" he told her as she started to focus and visualize the little blue box appearing in front of them, and before she knew it, it was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Time Dog

Mickey went to the door and answered the doorbell. He was very surprised and relieved to see Rose standing on the other side of it. "Rose." He said happily as they exchanged grins and she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I'm _so_ glad to see you." He said.

"And what are we?" Jack began as he looked over at him and The Doctor standing behind them. "Chopped liver?" he questioned.

"No," Mickey began as he broke their hug. "of course not. I'm glad to see all of you but how did you escape?" he asked them.

"It's a long story I'll tell you all about it later. The important thing is that we're all safe and Peter is going to be just fine. Where is he anyway?" Rose asked him.

"He's fast asleep, you guys are so lucky that you have such a good baby." He answered.

In the months that followed Peter grew and so did Shadow. Shadow was almost full-grown and Peter was now several months old. His hair was really starting to grow. He had just woken up from his nap and Rose was now carrying him over to his highchair. "Do you want to feed him?" she asked her husband as he came into the kitchen.

"That depends have you changed him yet?" he asked her back.

"Yep, he's all set and ready to go." She answered with a nod.

"Then count me in." he told her with a grin as he grabbed ahold of her and kissed her lips.

"Alright just don't forget he already had his bottle this morning and he doesn't get nursed again until tonight." She told him after he pulled away.

"Alright peanut, let's get you a bib and then we'll decide what to feed you today." The Doctor told him as he simply just looked at him before flashing him a large grin.

"I can't get over the fact that he looks _so_ much like you." Rose said as Shadow trotted over to her and The Doctor placed a lion bib around the baby's neck. Rose looked back down at Shadow while she scratched him behind his ears. "C'mon Shadow, we have to take you to the vet. You're getting fixed today." She told him.

"Hey don't tell him that!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Why not?" Rose asked him. "He doesn't understand English." She pointed out.

"Yeah well neither does Peter but we still have to watch what we say around him." He told her.

"He's a dog." Rose said as she walked over to the door and grabbed the light blue leash that went with his collar. "C'mon boy we're going for a walk!" she cried. Shadow's ears immediately perked up as he bounded over to the door.

"Ah there!" The Doctor exclaimed as he pointed at him. "Don't tell me he doesn't speak English." He said as the dog sat down and waited for him to be clipped before he stood back up and started wagging his tail.

"Alright PJ, Mummy will be back in a little bit, have fun with Daddy!" she exclaimed as Peter looked over at her. "Goodbye!" she cried with a wave as Peter waved his tiny little hand back at her before she exited through the door.

"Alright buddy, it's just you and me now so what do you want to eat today hmm?" he asked while his son looked back up at him. "Oh I know, would you like strained spaghetti and meatballs?" he questioned as he slowly nodded his head up and down. Peter watched him for a moment before starting to slowly nod himself. "Fantastic! I'll go ahead and get some for you then shall I?" he questioned as he rushed over to the cupboard and got out the jar of baby food. He untwisted the lid and then got out a plastic spoon before pulling up a chair and sitting in front of him. "Alright, open up and make sure that all of your food will stay on the inside of your stomach please." He said as Peter opened up his mouth wide like a baby bird's while his father started to spoon-feed him.

Meanwhile Rose had just been arriving at the veterinarian's office. After she checked in she sat down inside the waiting room while Shadow sat down beside her chair. "You don't have any idea what's about to happen to you, do you boy?" she questioned him with a grin while she stroked the top of his head. That's when suddenly the dog started to whine but Rose guessed it was because of all the barking, meowing, and squawking that was going on around them.

That's when a veterinarian stepped out of one of the offices with a clipboard in his hand. "Shadow Smith!" he called.

"C'mon boy, that's us." Rose said as she stood up and walked him over to the man that strangely enough resembled the doctor.

"Just have him go up onto the table over there and I'll give him a quick examination before I put him under the anesthesia." He told her as Rose hoisted the dog up inside her arms with all her might and set him down on the table before removing his leash while the veterinarian shut the door.

"That's not as easy as it used to be." She admitted.

"Well he looks like he's in great shape, you guys certainly have been taking good care of him." The vet said as he shined a light and looked into his eyes and ears. "Now let me just have a good listen to his heart here." He began as he placed his stethoscope around his neck and stuck the tips inside his ears before placing the bottom of it onto Shadow's chest and started to listen. After a few moments Rose noticed a confused and bewildered look appear on his face.

"Is everything alright with him?" she asked him anxiously.

"That's impossible." The veterinarian said as he removed the tips from his ears. "This dog sounds like he has two heartbeats." He said as Rose felt her bottom jaw shoot wide open.

Back at home Peter had just finished his lunch and The Doctor was just about to give him a bath. "I don't understand why it always seems like you get more food on you then in you." He said as he carried him back to the bathroom wrapped inside a TARDIS blue towel. "Alright peanut time to get into the tub." He told him as he took off the towel and sat him inside.

A huge grin grew onto his face as he clapped his hands and splashed them through the water with a loud squeal of excitement. "Really? You don't say?" his father said as he smiled affectionately at him. "Alright sweetheart let Daddy get your head washed." He told him as he poured a cup of water over the top of his head while he started blowing raspberries. "Somebody's a happy baby." The Doctor remarked when suddenly there came a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called as Mickey entered the living room.

"Doctor!?" he called back. "Where are you!?"

"I'm in the bathroom giving the baby a bath." He answered loudly as he started to lather his hands with shampoo and started scrubbing his head with one hand and covering his eyes with the other one.

"Wow, he's certainly getting big." Mickey said as he smiled down at him.

"I know, he's growing like a weed. And I wouldn't be surprised if he started crawling soon. Then Rose and I will have to put baby proof locks on everything." He said as he finished scrubbing his head and started pouring more water on top of it to rinse it while continuing to make sure that he covered his eyes so that shampoo wouldn't get into them. "So what's up?" he asked Mickey.

"Rose just called me, it's about Shadow." He began while he finished rinsing his son before starting to scrub his body.

"Oh yeah what about Shadow? Is he alright?" The Doctor asked.

Well yeah considering the vet told Rose that both of his hearts are in top physical shape." Mickey answered.

"What!?" The Doctor exclaimed with bewilderment while baby Peter started bursting into a fit of giggles.

"That explains why you guys found him on the TARDIS when he was a puppy. He's a time dog." Mickey said as The Doctor simply just widened his eyes and stared at him with complete and utter astonishment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Peter's First Birthday

 _I want to take this time to say a HUGE thank you to Sky for the comment, favorite, and follow! I'm really glad that you're loving this story so far and if you have any suggestions for me please let me know. Anyway, shortly after this story is over I'll be working on the third sequel. So I hope you enjoy the last few chapters of this one and will read the next one when it comes out._

The Doctor finished bathing his son before he wrapped him back up inside the towel and lifted him back out of the tub. Just as soon as he started to dry him off Rose got home. Peter smiled up at her and pointed as she came into the bathroom. "Why hullo there baby, it looks like you got a bath." She said as she bent down to his level.

"Ick ba!" he cried as he continued to point at her and mumble some more of his baby talk. Rose smiled warmly at him before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Babu, babu, babu." He said.

"He sure is quite the talkative little guy." Rose said.

"Yeah I know, he's just a very happy baby all around." The Doctor said as he finished drying him off before he hoisted him up inside his arms and Rose stood back up. "How's Shadow?" he asked her.

"He's alright, the vet said that he had to stay overnight after they perform the surgery. Although I wouldn't be surprised if they kept him over an extra night after finding out that he has a second heart. Either him or the vet." She joked with a laugh while The Doctor stifled a laugh himself.

"Ick, ba!" Peter exclaimed before his father placed a kiss on the top of his head. "C'mon cutie, let's get you dressed." He told him as he carried him into the nursery. The next day after Rose brought Shadow home Peter had started learning how to crawl over to his father who was a few feet in front of him. As soon as the leash was unclipped from his collar, Shadow rushed over to greet them wagging his tail. Rose had worried that he might accidentally hurt the baby because he was so big and he didn't know his own strength, but her husband reassured her that he was only sniffing him.

The next following months flew by and before they knew it Peter had turned a year old. He now had a full head of thick brown hair and was just learning how to walk. He also had his very first tooth just starting to come in. Sarah, Rose, and Donna set up the picnic table down in the yard while Jackie made up the present pile and The Doctor was busy getting Peter up from his nap.

"Wow, I can't believe it's been a year already. It seems like I just gave birth to him yesterday." Rose commented.

"I know, he sure is getting big." Sarah began. "Is he talking yet?" she asked her.

"Oh yeah he's been talking for months, it just isn't in English yet." Rose answered when suddenly she turned over to Donna. "You know, being so busy being a wife, mother, and a dog owner I almost forgot, did you ever manage to finish your wedding?" she asked her as Donna breathed out a heavy sigh.

"No. After a few hours everyone just gave up and stopped searching for me. I think they all thought I died or something. After my fiancée found out the truth he refused to speak to me." She explained.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Rose apologized.

"Oh it's alright, don't worry about it." She told her with a wave of her hand. "I don't have things so bad here now do I?" she questioned her with a loving smile when all of a sudden Shadow (who was now an adult dog) started to bark as Mickey entered the yard carrying a cakebox.

"Shadow, knock it off!" Rose snapped before he sprinted over to him.

"Ah, hullo Shadow." Mickey greeted as he petted his head while the dog happily wagged his tail and started to pant.

"Shadow come!" Rose ordered with a snap of her fingers before he ran back over to her.

"Don't worry, he's alright." Mickey assured him. "So where's the birthday boy anyway? I've got his cake right here." He said while Shadow laid down next to the picnic table and continued to pant.

"The Doctor's getting him." She answered and sure enough a few minutes later they appeared. Peter had a blue T-shirt on with a yellow number one in the center of it while his father carried him out towards the party.

"There he is!" Jackie squealed excitedly as Peter's face lit up revealing the lone little baby tooth inside his mouth. "You are just getting so big!" she cried as she walked over to him and tickled his tummy. Peter squealed with giggles before raising his arms over his head and she tickled his tummy again. " _So_ big!" she exclaimed as The Doctor grinned while he raised his arms over his head again as his grandmother continued to tickle him and make little sound effects along with it causing a huge grin to appear on his own face.

"He's looking more and more like his father every day." Rose said softly. "Alright birthday boy, are you ready to eat?" she asked him when suddenly The Doctor set him down and took ahold of his hand.

"C'mon peanut, let's show everyone how you walk like a big boy." He said as they started to walk down to the table together and Peter's shoes lit up while he walked.

"It's not going to be too much longer until he's doing that by himself." Jackie said.

"Oh he already took his first few steps." The Doctor said as they had reached the table and he hoisted the toddler back up inside his arms with a loud grunt. "What have we been feeding you kid?" he questioned him before he let out a giggle and was placed inside his highchair. The Doctor placed a bib around him before he started to cut his chicken in little tiny pieces while Shadow stood up and started giving him kisses.

"Shadow! No!" Rose snapped angrily while the baby continued to giggle.

"Oh c'mon Rose, if he's laughing then he's fine." The Doctor told her before Shadow walked away as he placed the pieces of meat onto the tray and a few moments later Peter started picking it up inside his fingers and eating it.

"Is that good Peter?" Donna asked as he smiled at her in response while Sarah, Rose, and Jackie all had their cellphones out videotaping him.

"Peter!" Jackie cried and making other noises trying to get his attention. Peter looked up and blinked his eyes as the camera flashed.

"Oh c'mon let him eat!" The Doctor exclaimed impatiently.

"You better get used to it, that's what women are like when there's a baby around." Mickey told him. After Peter was done with his chicken, everybody stopped videotaping and taking pictures while The Doctor spoon-fed him his mashed potatoes so that he could concentrate. That's when suddenly he accidentally knocked over the bowl and started to cry.

"Oh it's alright," The Doctor began as he held up his arms motioning that he wanted to be picked up. The Doctor picked him up and used his hip for extra support while he brushed away his tears as Shadow trotted over to the spilled mashed potatoes and started to lap it up with his tongue. "See, look at that, the doggie's getting it." He told him with a point as he giggled again and sniffed.

"Wow Doctor, you really are _so_ good with him." Sarah said.

"I know, isn't it cute?" Rose questioned. "He's such a good little daddy." She said when suddenly The Doctor sniffed the air.

"Whoa,.." he began. "I do believe that this is your mother's department." He said before he handed Peter over to her.

"Oh my, do you have a stinky?" she questioned him.

"Either that or there's a dead skunk around here." The Doctor replied as Rose laughed.

"C'mon baby, Mummy's going to change your nappy." She told him as she grabbed ahold of the diaper bag and carried him out into the yard as Jack walked over to Shadow to keep him busy.

"Hey boy wanna play?" he asked him eagerly as he threw a tennis ball for him to go fetch while Rose set Peter down inside the grass and removed his shoes and socks before starting to unbutton his jeans and take off his diaper.

"Phew! Your father wasn't kidding." She said as she wadded it up and tossed it inside the trashcan before powdering his bottom and then starting to wipe it. After he was all changed, Rose carried him back over to his highchair and set him down and stuck a candle inside a piece of cake while everyone else gathered around the table to sing Happy Birthday to him. Rose lit the candle before placing a blue stripped coned hat on the top of his hat. Then she quickly grabbed ahold of her phone along with the rest of the ladies before they started to sing to him.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Peter! Happy birthday to you!" they sung before they broke out into cheers and applause.

"Alright, now make a wish and blow the candle out." Jack told him as he turned to look up at his father.

"Like this peanut." He told him as he demonstrated it into the air. "Alright now watch we're going to blow it out together." He began as he bent down next to him. "One, two, three." He said as helped him blow it out.

"Yay!" everyone else cheered as Peter looked back at him and smiled before starting to clap his own hands. The Doctor grinned before kissing his cheek as Peter picked up the piece of cake and offered a bit of it to him.

"Why thank you very much sir," he began before he took a bite. "Alright, now it's your turn." He told him before he stood up and allowed him to finish eating it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; Kidnapped

"Alright PJ, Mummy is going to give you a bath before Daddy reads to you." Rose said while she carried him into the bathroom.

"Yeah better you than me, that boy digested so much chocolate cake that it won't be too much longer until it passes through his system." The Doctor told her before he sat down on top of the chair while Shadow laid down at his feet and started chewing on one of his bones. That's when suddenly The Doctor grabbed ahold of the remote off of the table and flipped on the television set.

"Rubber ducky you're the one, you make bath time lots of fun, rubber ducky I'm awfully found of you." Rose sung while she poured water over the top of Peter's head before she lathered her hands with shampoo. "Alright now close your eyes." She told him as he instantly obeyed her while she started to scrub his head and started to hum the rest of the song. After she rinsed his hair and scrubbed his body, she allowed him to play for a few moments before she got him out and wrapped him up inside a towel.

"Alright go into your bedroom and wait for Daddy." She told him. "Doctor!?" she called. "You're up!" she cried as he shut off the soccer (football) game that he had been watching just before the news was about to flash onto the screen.

"Alright peanut, I'm coming!" he cried as he set the remote down and got off the chair before starting down the hallway. Peter let out an excited squeal as he caught sight of his dad. "Ready to get your nighties on?" he asked with just as much excitement as he bent down to his level. Peter grinned and shook his head. "C'mon, you can't go to bed naked can you? At least not yet anyway." He said as he quickly glanced around before he lifted him up into his arms. "Don't tell your mother I said that." He whispered softly before kissing the top of his head and carrying him over to the changing table.

He set him down on top of it and grabbed a fresh diaper. "Alright first let's put a clean nappy on you, and then we'll get you changed into your pajamas." He said when suddenly Peter gave out a large grin making his father duck. "Uh oh." He said as the baby nearly squirted him in the face. "Seriously!?" he cried as Peter started to giggle. "Do we have to go through this every time I try to put a diaper on you?" he questioned him loudly while the toddler continued to giggle while he relieved himself until he finally stopped.

"There, are you finished yet?" his father asked him as he grinned and let out one last squirt before he was done. "Alright good, the sooner we get you potty trained the better if you ask me." He said as he started to diaper him up before putting him inside his pajamas and placing a pacifier in his mouth. "There you go, there's your dummy, now grab your blankie and Daddy's going to read you a story." He told him as he clutched onto his tiny blue blanket while his father lifted him back up inside his arms and carried him over to the rocking chair sitting him down on top of his lap.

He kissed the top of his head again before putting on his glasses and grabbing a red leather book off the bookshelf before he switched on the lamp and cleared his throat before he started to read. "Once upon a time there lived three little pigs." He began. "Do you know what sound a piggy it makes?" he asked him before he let out one big snort and Peter smiled up at him before he continued to read. "Anyway they each built a house out of the thing that they liked the most. One of the pigs built a house out of straw, the second built his out of sticks, and the third built his one out of bricks." He read before Peter helped him turn the page.

"One day a big bad wolf came into town. The pigs were very scared when they saw him because they were afraid that he was going to eat they quickly rushed inside their houses. The big bad wolf came up to the first house that was made out of straw and pounded on top of the door." He read. "He said little pig, little pig, let me in!" The Doctor read in a deep mighty voice. "But the little pig answered him by saying, not by the hair on my chinny chin-chin!" he squealed in a high squeaky voice as Peter grinned up at him. "Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll BLOW your house down! The wolf shouted." He read as Peter helped him turn the page again and he planted another kiss on the top of his head.

"All of a sudden the poor little pig found that his house had been blown over. So he quickly ran into the second pig's house that was made out of sticks and pounded on _his_ door. "Little pig, little pig, let me in!" he read inside that same deep mighty voice. "Not by the hair on my chinny chin-chin!" he squeaked. "Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll BLOW your house down!" he stormed while Peter sucked on his binky and helped his father turned the page for a third time.

"The next thing he knew the poor little pig found his house blown to bits. So the two little pigs ran over to the third little pig's house that was made out of bricks. By this time the big bad wolf was starting to get very angry and very, very hungry. Then for the third time he started to pound on the door saying, little pig! Little pig! Let me in! He cried but the other little pigs answered him by saying not by the hairs of our chinny chin-chins! Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll BLOW your house down!" he yelled as they turned the page for the final time.

"But this time when the wolf tried, he couldn't do it. The house of bricks was too strong for him to blow over. And so all three of the pigs danced and cheered and celebrated while the wolf slunk back into the woods. The end." He read before he shut the book. "Alright peanut," he began as the toddler started to fuss. "Yes I know, I know you don't want to go to bed." He told him as he took off his glasses and set them down on top of the book before turning of the lamp.

"But you've had a very busy day and you need to get your sleep." He told him softly as he bounced him up and down and rocked him inside his arms before Shadow darted inside the room. "It's alright Shadow, he's fine, he's just a little fussy that's all." The Doctor assured him while he readjusted his grip and rocked him back and forth. "Shh,.. shh,.." he whispered to soothe his crying while he gently rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. That's when suddenly he stopped crying and started to close his eyes.

"There you go." He whispered as he gently laid him down inside the crib and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand unaware that Rose had been standing inside the doorway. Then The Doctor turned on his mobile before looking back down upon his son who was just starting to fall asleep. "I love you." He whispered as Rose smiled at him. "Goodnight." He whispered before turning around to switch off the light switch and gave a little jump as he saw his wife standing there.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry I didn't know that you were there." He whispered when suddenly tears filled inside her eyes and started streaming down her cheeks. "Oh sweetheart, what's the matter?" he asked her softly as he gently touched her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Nothing, it's that you're such a great dad and well,.. Peter is such a lucky little boy. He has something that I never will." She sniffed.

"Oh darling, come here." He told her as he quickly embraced her. "Go ahead and get dressed and wait for me in the bedroom." He whispered as he brushed hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear before planting a tender kiss on her lips. As soon as he flipped off the light and shut the door he met her back inside the bedroom and the two of them started making love together. Shortly afterward they fell asleep inside each other's arms with Shadow sleeping at the foot of their bed.

A few hours later Shadow perked his ears and started to growl. The Doctor woke up to find Rose's head still rested upon his head. "Shadow?" he whispered softly with concern although it was loud enough to wake Rose.

"Shadow?" she questioned as the dog continued to growl. "What's wrong with him?" she asked as The Doctor kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing, go back to sleep. He's probably just dreaming." He assured her. However that's when he suddenly sniffed the air and shot out of bed starting to bark viciously.

"Shadow!" Rose snapped inside a whisper of astonishment and bewilderment. "You'll wake up Peter!" she told him as he continued to bark and growl angrily. "I've never seen him act like this before. I dunno what's gotten into him." She said when suddenly there came a loud thud and Shadow rushed over to the bedroom door and jumped at it pawing at it and barking frantically.

"Oh my God, what was that?" Rose asked him anxiously feeling her hearts started to pound against her chest.

"I dunno, but I'm going to find out." The Doctor answered as he got up and put on a robe. "Stay here!" he ordered before he picked his sonic screwdriver off of the nightstand and pointed it at the door and unlocked it. Shadow sprinted out of it as fast as he could and The Doctor ran after him into the living room. The Doctor gasped and widened his eyes. "Cybermen!" he exclaimed while Shadow continued growling and barking at them. "What is it what do you want!?" he hollered.

"The one who is half human." One of the cybermen answered in response.

"You're not getting Rose!" The Doctor shouted over Shadow's angry growling and barking. "You hear me!? You leave my wife alone!" he yelled when suddenly the sound of breaking glass was heard inside the nursery. "No,.." The Doctor gasped. "No, Peter!" he yelled as he rushed down the hallway and into his son's bedroom, but it had already been too late. The Doctor stopped himself in front of the crib and found that it was empty.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; The USA (Unstoppable Army)

"Oh my God, Peter." The Doctor said to himself as he turned around to see if the cybermen were still there. He heard a sad whimper coming out of the darkness as Shadow walked inside the room. "Hullo Shadow." The Doctor said with a sad sigh as the dog stood up on his hind legs and placed his head down on top of his paws on the side of Peter's crib. "Good boy." The Doctor told him as he started scratching him behind the ears.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned as she entered the bedroom wearing her robes and holding onto a flashlight.

"Rose go back to bed." He told her.

"What's going on? Where's Peter?" she asked him.

"Go back to bed right now." He told her firmly.

"They took him didn't they, the cybermen." She said as The Doctor took another deep breath and sighed.

"Yes." He answered reluctantly. "I tried to stop them, I just wasn't fast enough." He admitted.

"Alright then, tell me what we have to do to get him back." She said.

" _We're_ not going to do anything. You're going to go back to bed and I'm going to get Shadow to track them down. I'm not really sure what a time dog is capable of, but I'm about to find out." He said.

"But Doctor don't forget, I'm one of you as well. I'm not just going to stand here and let them get away with this." She said.

"Yes you are!" he snapped when suddenly Rose's eyes started to glisten with tears. "Oh my God Rose, I'm sorry. I just love you and Peter so much. And they've already taken him, it's only a matter of time until they come after you. And you're out of your mind if you think that I'm going to let that happen. You're all I've got left." The Doctor told her.

"No Doctor you're wrong, no we're not! We've got my mother on our side and Donna and Sarah Jane and Mickey and Jack!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this?" The Doctor questioned her as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I've made my choice a long time ago and I'm never going to leave you." She told him when suddenly he pulled her close to him and placed a passionate kiss on top of her lips in which she returned.

"I love you." He told her.

"I know, I love you too." She told him.

"I always have and I always will, and I believe in you." He began as he walked into their bedroom and picked something up off the nightstand before tossing it over to her. Rose smiled down at her very own sonic screwdriver as she caught it. "Now let's go show those cybermen what happens when you mess with time lords." He said as she grinned.

"It looks like once again it's up to Rose Tyler and The Doctor to save the world." She said after they had thrown their clothes on and started running out the door with Shadow right behind them barking happily while wagging his tail.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, allons-y!" The Doctor exclaimed.

The Doctor frantically knocked upon Jackie's door as he and Rose and Shadow ran up to it. "Doctor? What are you guys doing here so early in the morning?" she asked him.

"They've taken Peter. The Daleks plan on killing him, we need your help. Will you help us?" he questioned her eagerly.

"If it's for my daughter son in-law and grandson then count me in." she answered as a huge grin appeared onto his face. Once Jackie was dressed they all left the apartment and Shadow started to track down Mickey's scent as they ran down the street together.

Shadow quickly rounded the corner as they all chased after him and he led them straight up to Mickey's doorstep and sat down in front of it with a loud bark. Once Mickey came to the door The Doctor explained to him the situation.

"So will you help us?" Rose asked him.

"Of course I will. Nobody messes with my family." He answered as she smiled at him in response and quickly embraced him before they all ran back down to the street and Shadow started to track Jack and Sarah Jane. After Shadow had tracked them down Jack opened the door and slowly peered his head through it while the dog sat upon the front porch and barked. The Doctor started to explain the situation again.

"So are you in?" Mickey asked him.

"Are you kidding, you couldn't stop me if you tried." He answered with a grin. As they both joined their group The Doctor told Shadow to find Donna's scent since she was the last person that they had to track down. Shadow gave out a loud bark as he plopped down on Donna's doorstep. "Doctor? Rose? What are you guys all doing here?" she asked them as Rose grabbed ahold of The Doctor's hand and interlaced her fingers around his before she brought him up closer to the door before she turned her head to quickly glance at him before she looked back at Donna.

"We need help, our son's been kidnapped." She told her.

"Well, alright then, just tell me what I need to do to help." She said.

"Follow us back to the TARDIS, there's a place we have to go because there's something that I need to do first." Rose answered her before they all started to race back towards the TARDIS.

 _…_

"Rose, what are you doing back here?" her father asked her as she faced him once again inside the jungle while everyone else watched them from the sidelines.

"I need your help Dad," she began before she turned her head and looked at them. "I mean we do." She said before looking back over at him. "They've got my son. They just came in and took him, my poor and innocent baby boy." She said as she started blinking away her tears.

"Who did?" he asked her.

"The cybermen. They've been ordered to bring them to the Daleks so that they can destroy him while he still only has one heart and he can't overpower them like the prophecy says." She explained as she took ahold of his hand and images started flashing through her mind. "You know it's funny, but I think you knew that this would happen, and that's why you transported Donna to us through Jack's vortex." She said as she looked back at Jack.

"Listen Rose, I don't have a clue what you're talking about, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I never had the chance to be a real father to you." Pete said as she turned to look back at him.

"But The Doctor does." She told him.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned her.

"The Doctor is a really great father, he really is. And our son deserves growing up with someone like him even though he never really had a real family before. So you see, even though I had to live my life without a father, there's still hope for me." She said while her tears continued streaming down her cheeks.

"You already are a great mother Rose, and I'm really proud of the way that your mother raised you." He said as he looked over at Jackie who glanced back at him. "And I wouldn't dream of letting anything happen to my grandson." He told Rose before embracing her tightly. The Doctor watched as they both threw their arms around each other.

"And so it begins, the next time war with the USA." He said.

"The What!?" Mickey exclaimed.

"The Unstoppable Army."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; A Hero's Sacrifice

 _I just wanted to say again real quick that thanks a HEAP for the favorites and follows that I've been getting so far along with this story! You guys are so awesome! Anyway there is only this chapter and a couple others left that I hope to finish today so that I can start part three tomorrow. After that there will be only one more left before my spinoff shorts begin, so please enjoy and once again, don't forget to review! (I take both positive and negative as long as it's constructive)_

Rose and her father suddenly broke the embrace. "You did a real good job of raising our daughter Jacks." He told his wife.

"C'mon we have to go back." The Doctor said as Shadow stood up.

"Where'd the dog come from?" Pete asked as he grinned down at him.

"Now you see when a mummy dog and a daddy dog love each other very much_" Jack began.

"I know that part!" Pete snapped at him with a look of disgust as Rose giggled.

"He's our dog, his name is Shadow. He's a time dog whatever that means." She explained as they started heading back towards the TARDIS together. That's when suddenly Shadow stopped dead in his tracks and started to growl.

"What is it boy?" The Doctor asked him.

"Uh Doctor, you might want to take a look at this." Rose told him anxiously as he looked up with everyone else and tilted his head back.

"It sort of looks like a black hole." Mickey said.

"That's because it is, and look what's inside it." The Doctor told him as he pointed towards the black mass in the sky. They all watched as a transparent image of an army of cybermen marching down the street was shown while a group of Daleks flew a crossed the sky. "Well now we know at least one of Shadow's abilities. He can detect what's going on in the outside world when we're not in it." He explained while Shadow continued to growl.

"Doctor, I'm scared. What if we don't make it back in time?" Rose questioned him.

"We will, but we have to hurry." He began as he started back towards the TARDIS before giving out a sharp whistle. "C'mon boy let's go!" he exclaimed calling Shadow back over to him. After they had made it back to the TARDIS, they transported back to the real world.

"Uh Doctor," Mickey began. "something just occurred to me. Do you think that having Pete with us will have any negative side effects?" he questioned as they started walking down the street together.

"Uh no, I don't think so." The Doctor began.

"Uh you might want to rethink that, look." Rose told him as she pointed up at the sky and they saw a great big winged devil creature soaring a crossed the sky.

"That looks like the beast!" Mickey exclaimed in horror. "I mean, the last time that we saw him!" he added.

"That's because it is, there must be a hole in Fantasy Island, and now the nightmares are escaping into the real world!" The Doctor told him when suddenly the creature gave out a thunderous roar before setting the ground beneath them on fire. "RUN!" The Doctor hollered on the top of his lungs as he started to run with everybody else running after him. At least, that's what they thought.

Mickey quickly stopped dead inside his tracks and spun around as he saw Rose running in the opposite direction. "Uh you're supposed to be running _this_ way." He told her.

"I know but I saw the cybermen going this way, and I think that's where they've got Peter." She explained. "Listen Mickey, you're the greatest friend that I've ever had. I love you. If I don't make it back," she began as she took a deep breath. "tell everyone else that I love them too." She said before she turned back around and continued to run away.

Shadow stopped running and grabbed ahold of The Doctor's sleeve inside his mouth and turned his body around. He gave a loud gasp at the sight of his wife running away inside the distance. "ROSE!" he yelled as Shadow started to bark while he ran after his master.

"Doctor I'm sorry, I tried to stop her!" Mickey cried.

"Mickey stay here and keep an eye on everyone else and make sure that they're all safe and sound!" The Doctor told him. Meanwhile up ahead Rose started coughing as she made her way through the fumes. "ROSE!" The Doctor hollered again on the top of his lungs when suddenly her strength gave out on her. She heard Shadow barking inside the distance before he finally caught up to her and started to whimper before bending his head down and gently nudging her while continuing to whine.

"It's alright Shadow, I'm okay." She managed to tell him as he started licking her face.

"Rose, thank God you're alright!" The Doctor exclaimed as he rushed over to her and helped her back up to her feet before tightly embracing her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!? You've got to stopping running off like that!" he told her angrily but kissed her forehead while he did because he was relieved that she was alright.

"I'm sorry Doctor but this time I had to." She began as they broke out of their embrace. "I've got to find Peter. He's only a baby and he must be so scared." She told him.

"It's alright, I forgive you this time. I want to find him as much as you do. Luckily for the both of us we can because we have Shadow." He explained.

"Alright boy track him down, find Peter." He told him as the dog raised his nose into the air and started to sniff and as if his nose had a mind of its own he quickly sprinted down the street over to a large building. "You know how they say that a dog's sense of smell is forty times greater than ours? Well I do believe that a time dog's sense of smell is even a hundred greater times than that!" The Doctor exclaimed as they chased after him while he started to bark again.

"The Doctor has been sighted." A familiar voice from overhead said. "Along with the one who is half human." It finished as Rose quickly looked up and saw a Dalek pointing its laser at her.

"Doctor!" she shrieked.

"Exterminate Rose Tyler." It said.

"NO!" The Doctor screamed as he stopped and turned around but just as the Dalek was about to fire its beam Shadow gave an angry growl and a loud bark and sprinted over to her racing to her rescue before jumping in front of her. A few moments later the beam was fired and hit Shadow square in the chest.

Rose gasped as the dog gave out a loud yelp and fell to the ground while continuing to whimper. "Shadow." She whispered as she placed her hands over her mouth and felt her tears rushing to her eyes. The Doctor placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Go to him, I'll find Peter." He assured her before he watched her race over to his body. Meanwhile he climbed up to the windowsill and used the end of his sonic screwdriver to break it before leaping inside of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; Shadow Regenerates

"Peter!" The Doctor called through his hands. Although his son was so little that even if he was around he wondered if he would even come to him. "Peter!" he shouted again as he started walking through the building and started looking around. He had recognized this place to be Cybus industries. That's when suddenly he started to hear the sound of stomping feet and the army of cybermen started surrounding him. "WHERE IS MY SON!?" he hollered on the top of his lungs as they came to a complete stop. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!?" he shouted.

"He is waiting to be upgraded." One of the cybermen responded.

"Tell me where he is!" The Doctor demanded.

"He is waiting to be upgraded." The cyberman repeated.

That's when The Doctor decided that he had had enough and withdrew his sonic screwdriver and blasted a bright light out of the tip of it before he started to run as fast as he had ever done in his life. "Peter!? Where are you!? Answer me!" he yelled as he rushed downstairs. "Please, somehow answer me." He pleaded quietly to himself.

"Ba!" he heard a loud sound cry when he suddenly stopped and quickly turned around and saw his son sitting in front of him inside a cage.

"Oh my God." He said as he quickly ran over to it.

"Ba!" Peter cried again as he stretched his hands up into the air.

"I'm coming Peter, Daddy's coming." He assured him before bending down and grabbing ahold of the lock with one hand and using his screwdriver to unlock it with the other one. As soon as it unlocked he reached down and hoisted him up inside his arms.

"Duh, Da-Da?" he questioned as he pointed a finger at him while The Doctor felt as though he was about to break into tears.

"That's right Peter, I'm your Dada." He answered before embracing him tightly and kissing the top of his head. "I love you, and I'm so glad you're safe." He told him before kissing him again and breaking the hug. "C'mon we have to get back to your mother." He said as he readjusted his grip and held him up by the use of his hip.

"Muma." Peter said when slowly The Doctor looked up at the ceiling and saw it starting to shake.

"Oh my God, we have to hurry. They're coming." He said as he started to dash down the hallway. "Rose!" he yelled.

"Muma!" Peter echoed. "Muma, Muma!" he cried as they exited the building and Rose stood up and looked back at them.

"Oh my God, Peter!" she cried as she quickly ran over to them while he held out his arms gesturing for her to pick him up.

"Muma." He said again after he was brought safely inside her arms.

"Peter, thank God!" she cried as she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "You're alright, and you said your first word!" she exclaimed.

"Actually technically no. Muma is actually his second word because Dada was his first word that he said a few minutes ago." The Doctor explained as he pointed back behind him with his thumb.

"Oh, I see." She said frostily. "Well he's talking anyway and he's safe that's the most important thing." She said.

"Yeah but he won't be for long, we have to get him somewhere safe. The cybermen are after him and they want to turn him into one of them." He told her.

"But he's only a baby!" she cried.

"I know but_" he began when suddenly his cellphone started to vibrate. "err hold on a second." He said as he flipped the lid and answered it. "Hullo?" he questioned.

"Doctor it's Mickey where are you guys?" Mickey asked him back.

"At Cybus industries. We've got Peter back with us but Shadow's hurt he_" The Doctor began when suddenly a golden light started to light up his body.

"Yes Doctor?" Mickey questioned.

"He's regenerating!" The Doctor exclaimed with a joyful laugh. "He's a time dog alright, and a fine one he is!" he cried with a proud grin as Shadow started to turn white and a lot less furry. Then little by little his fur started to grow black spots on top of them. After a few moments he leapt back up onto his feet and let out an energetic bark while starting to wag his tail. "Well," The Doctor began as he turned to look over at Rose.

"I always wanted a Dalmatian." She answered happily.

"Come mere Shadow," The Doctor began as he patted his leg and the dog trotted over to him. "That's it, good boy." He told him as he leapt up onto his hind legs and placed his front paws on The Doctor's chest well continuing to wag his tail. "Hey, just because you changed into a different body the rules are still the same, get down!" The Doctor told him as he grabbed ahold of his collar and pulled him off of him.

"Hullo? Remember me?" Mickey questioned as Shadow let out a sneeze before plopping down on the ground and lifting one of his legs to give his ear a good scratching.

"Oh yeah, sorry Mickey but I can't talk to you right now." The Doctor told him while Shadow finished scratching and stood up again.

"Did I happen to mention that we were being attacked by dinosaurs?" Mickey asked him as he heard gunshots and Jack shouting inside the distance along with loud thuds and thunderous roars.

"Look Mickey, hold on. Shadow and I are coming to get you. Only he's not a Golden Retriever anymore he's a Dalmatian. So don't be alarmed when you see us." He told him. "Oh and please send Pete out here. I want him to take Rose and Peter back to his world. As soon as he's gone, the nightmares should be too. Then we can focus on the time war itself." He explained.

"What? No! I'm not going anywhere!" Rose told him.

"Please Rose, for once in your life listen to me. I mean I understand that word may not be in your vocabulary but right now you both are in danger. Besides you have the most important job of all, and that is to protect our son and to keep him safe." He explained when suddenly Peter appeared beside them wearing Jack's vortex.

"Alright." She agreed. "But what are you going to do?" she asked him.

"I have no idea." He admitted before grabbing ahold of her face and placing a passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you both, c'mon Shadow!" he called as the dog gave another great triumphant bark before he started to run after him.

"Delete, delete." Rose heard the cybermen say as they started marching downstairs and headed towards the door.

"Rose, now!" her father cried as she quickly placed her hand on top of his and then the three of them disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen Your Worst Nightmare

 _Alright there's going to be one more chapter than I originally thought because I've decided to make it a bit longer._

The Doctor and Shadow ran alongside each other through the darkness. It was pitch black and like running through a cave. The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and used it like a flashlight. "A lot of people must be afraid of the dark." He said to himself when suddenly he heard a loud scream. "Oh my God, that sounds like Jackie!" he cried. "C'mon Shadow!" he told him as the dog took off faster than the speed of light.

Meanwhile Jackie was cornered up by a tree due to the fact of a rattlesnake was slithering towards her. She froze with her back up against the trunk and widened her eyes while she stared down at it unable to make a sound but simply leave her mouth wide open. "Jackie!" The Doctor shouted causing her to look up at him. "Clear your mind, think of the happiest dream that you ever had!" he told her as she slightly nodded and then started back down at the terrifying predator.

She watched as it magically changed into baby Rose and a duplicate Pete holding her within a puff of smoke. The Doctor quickly rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked her anxiously.

"Yes but where's Rose and Peter?" she asked him before he broke the hug.

"I sent them back to Fantasy Island, it's the one place that they're safe and the cybermen and Daleks can't reach them there." He answered.

"Oh yeah then what's he doing here?" she asked him as she gestured her head over to the duplicate Pete.

"He's not real and neither is the baby. They're just images taken shape of your best dream. They feed off of the positive energy." He explained.

"And the nightmares?" she questioned.

"Same thing except they feed off of your negative energy." He answered.

"So are you telling me that they can't really hurt us because if you are that's a bunch of bull! That winged creature almost killed us all and so did the dinosaurs!" she snapped.

"That's only because you were afraid that they would. That's the only thing that keeps them alive. The moment that you lose that fear they disappear, and the good news is that there shouldn't be any more of them since the real Pete is back inside his world." He explained.

"Well that's good but how are we going to prevent the rest of them that are still left from attacking us? We can't just decide to stop being afraid of them can we if they're our worst fears?" she asked when suddenly The Doctor started thinking of an idea.

"Ello Doctor? Doctor are you listening to me?" she asked him loudly as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Jackie, can you lend me your car keys?" he questioned her.

"Why? What good will that do?" she asked him.

"I remember once that Rose and I met a young girl by the name of Chloe Webber, and whenever she got afraid her mother would sing to her to calm her down. So I figured that if I drove your car over her and turned the music up really loud it might make the nightmares go away." He explained as she grinned at him and dug inside her pocket before tossing him the keys.

"You're brilliant Doctor!" she exclaimed as he grinned back at her.

"Thank you," he began with a nod. "I try to be." He finished before he started to run away when suddenly he heard another loud scream. "Oh my God, Donna!" he cried. "I'm coming Donna!" he shouted before he started running inside the direction that he had heard the scream and found Donna fighting off a team of gigantic spiders.

"Come and get me you bloody bastards!" she shouted as she fought off as many as she could with a large stick and knocked them over onto the ground.

"Donna, where are the others?" The Doctor asked her.

"They're still trying to fight off the dinosaurs." She answered while she knocked another spider off of her and it fell to the ground with a loud screech.

"Listen Donna I know it's hard but you're just going to have to ignore them, otherwise they'll never go away." He told her.

"But ever since I was a little kid I've been afraid of spiders, and those were just tiny ones smaller than my thumbnail. Not ones as big as dogs!" she snapped while she wacked another one into the air before it could leap on top of her.

"Just hold on Donna, I'm going to save you. Just hold on as long as you can." The Doctor told her before he ran away again and dashed back to the parking lot outside of the apartment. That's when just as he had been crossing the street he saw an image of Rose walking a crossed it before a car started to back out of its spot and hit her. "NO!" He hollered on the top of her lungs as he rushed over to her to find that she was lying dead on the ground.

He bent down and scooped her up inside his arms. "Rose, please wake up." He pleaded inside a whisper but before he had the time to mourn her, her eyes quickly snapped open with an evil golden glow. "Wait a minute, you're not real." He realized as he quickly dropped the monster onto the ground as it turned into a zombie ghoulish creature slowly crawling towards him with one hand at a time even though its face still resembled Rose.

That's when suddenly The Doctor turned his head as he saw light start to emerge inside the distance. It was almost morning and the sun was just starting to rise. Even though the creature kept trying to crawl its way towards him with low moans and growls the heat from the sun had caused it to start to burn. "Yes of course," he began happily. "when you wake up in the morning the nightmares go away." He realized and sure enough it was only a few more moments until the sun was up causing the creature to blow up and burst into flames along with the gigantic spiders, the dinosaurs, dragons, demons and all of the rest of the nightmares gone forever.

 _The next chapter will really be the last one_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; The Princess and The Peanut

 _Alright guys this is it, the very last chapter to this story! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for part three coming out tomorrow which will be called A Step Back in Time. Enjoy the rest of the story and please remember to review, I hope you'll read the next one as well!_

The Doctor felt his cellphone start to vibrate. "Hullo?" The Doctor answered.

"Doctor, it's Mickey. All the monsters have gone." He said.

"I know that's because it's morning, and you don't usually have bad dreams during the day." He explained.

"Alright so are you going to get Rose and Peter back then?" Mickey questioned him.

"No, not yet. There's still something that I have to take care of first." He answered.

 _…._

"What is The Doctor doing here?" one of the Daleks questioned as they were suddenly face to face with him back somewhere inside the galaxy.

"I've come here to speak with you myself." He began. "I want to make a deal with you in return that you leave my family and friends alone." He said.

"What is it that you wish to discuss?" Another Dalek questioned him.

"About the prophecy. It says that my son will someday come and face you himself. Isn't that right?" he asked him back.

"That is the prophecy." He answered.

"Then I'm about to make you a promise. In two decades time he will be an adult. I'll have plenty of time to train him properly to fight in the war. But until that time I want you to stay away from him and Rose." He said before silence fell over them for a few moments.

"Agreed." The Dalek answered. "But I have a feeling that Rose Tyler will die before the next time war." He added.

"Not on my watch." The Doctor answered.

 **Almost a year later…**

 _…._

Jackie held onto Peter while they waited inside the waiting room. "Alright this is it, you're about to become a big brother." She told him while they waited with everyone else. A few moments later The Doctor walked down the hallway.

"So? What is it?" Mickey asked him.

"Well it looks that Rose gets to buy some of those fancy little dresses that she wanted after all." He answered with a grin.

"You hear that?" Jackie asked her grandson eagerly. "It's a girl! You have a little sister!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes she's so tiny and cute. She looks exactly like Rose." The Doctor said. "Except she's bald." He added.

So go on tell us then, what's her name?" Jack asked him.

"Guess." He told him.

"Oh c'mon Doctor, don't tease us like that." Jack said.

"Well, we decided to name her after one of our greatest friends,.. Sarah Jane. Or Jane for short since two Sarah's would make things just a bit wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey confusing." He said waving his hand from side to side.

"Aw Doctor, you didn't have to do that." Sarah Jane began with a blush. "But it's really exciting that you have a son _and_ a daughter." She said.

"Yes and I think that Peter will be a great big brother." Mickey said as The Doctor lifted Peter from his ribs and hoisted him inside his arms.

"No Mickey, I know he will be." He said as he looked down at his son and the two of them exchanged grins.


End file.
